Surprises
by BetterInLouisiana
Summary: Bella has a horrible mother, a dead sister, and barely knows her father. When Edward leaves her, she is hurt but eventually brushes it off, building up a hatred for him over time. She meets two unexpected people, and she lives happily for a time. When one of the Cullens come back, they grow a strong friendship, but will it progress? Bella sure hopes so.
1. Changes

I** gotta dedicate this chapter to my cousin. She helped me a lot. She is who I based Taylor off of. P.S, I own nothing. But this story. Stephanie Meyer gets the rest.**

It's been two months since they left me. The sting of rejection had lessened plenty over time, and had nearly gone away. Thankfully, the promise he made before he left was kept. They never came back. If I wasn't so terribly stubborn, it really would be like they were never here.

Them leaving hurt a lot. Strangely, Edward's disappearance hurt the least. His family's leaving, however, was dreadfully painful. Especially Jasper. I thought we had started to become closer, like Jake and I.

I spent more time hanging out with Jake and his friends at La Push. They were sweet, funny, and helped me loosen up. They healed me. For my late birthday present, Jake, Quil, and Embry all pitched in to buy me a Harley. I loved it.

Jake taught me how to ride it, and I rode as much as humanly possible. The day I first rode, I fell of and Jake got really protective. Quil had told me that Jake liked me, and I realized he was right. I told him I didn't feel the same, and he accepted it. I was glad we could still be friends.

At school, most of my friends had loved the changes in my personality. They said I wasn't me when I was with Edward. Jess told me I was under his control. I let him walk all over me. When I looked back on it, I agreed.

Edward was wary of Jasper being my friend, so he decided to _forbid _me to speak with him. The same with Jake. That was only a few of the things he did that showed me he didn't respect me. And wasn't worth anyone's love. Especially not mine.

I was a star student. My teachers adored me, as I wasn't a kiss-up, nor a rebel. I was the perfect mix. They loved it. So did I. Most of the things I did took had changed too. I had more of a life.

Before school, I went through the usual routine. Brushing my teeth, picking out a cute outfit from my improved wardrobe, doing hair and makeup,

During school, I hung out with Ang, Jess, Mike, Ty, Anna, Allison, And on a rare occasion, Lauren. She likes me more now that I grew out of my naivety.

When I got home, I wrote a note for Charlie, explaining where I would go and where to find dinner.

Most nights I went to Jake's place. Sometimes Angela or Jess would invite me over. I always took Allison with me. A lot of times her sister, Anna, tagged along. I never minded. Ally had befriend and protected me when I needed her. She was very special to me. I loved her as a sister.

Almost as much as my un-twin sister, Taylor. She had... passed on, according to Renee. She had been the opposite of me in a lot of ways- hence the UN-twin part. I missed her a lot. She was a part of me and I wasn't the same without her.

I got dressed in a blue silk top that had no sleeves and tied behind the neck. Then I wore a purple tutu/skirt and jeggings. Doing my hair was easy, just an up-do that fell down into ringlets. Make-up was simple, mascara, and lipstick. Pink lipstick. I ate breakfast, and pulled on calf high, tan-ish, cowgirl boots.

I got in my truck, and internally sighed. I was saving to get a real car, but it was slow going. Then I decided to ride my motorcycle instead. It'd be cooler, and I could finally show off my _awesome_ bike.

Turns out everybody loved it. I had of crowd of boys surrounding me and the bike in the parking lot. I went to my locker and grabbed my books.

I walked into Biology and sat next to Ally. She was wearing a cheetah spotted shirt and matching earrings. She wore the inevitable jeans and her red hair reached down to touch them. She also wore the same boots I did. We bought them together.

I smile at her and we pass notes under the desk for the duration of the lesson. When the hour ended, we both made our way to Gym, and I managed to win a game.

Allison had helped me with my clumsiness and I was a natural athlete. I loved it. The bell rang and I hugged Ally, getting ready to go to my next class with Jess. It was English. We talked in Spanish so nobody understood us.

Then came Spanish with Mike. We talked in French to throw people off. Nothing exciting.

Then lunch, with everybody. Disgusting food, funny jokes, throwing plastic spoons at Ty, all that normal stuff.

Algebra with Ty. We talked (in English)and he made me laugh so hard I got detention for disturbing the class, and he laughed at my face, getting him detention too. HAHA!

Then Social Studies&Science in the same block, with Ang. (they had to cut something if they wanted to do History) I had a long conversation with her on if a green skirt would match the shirt she was wearing. It didn't.

History with Ally. We waited for the class to end, and talked about class ending. It was the last period. Then...

The bell rang.

Allison and I jumped up and ran out the door. "This school day is _history_," she yelled We got to her car and hopped in. I loved when she drove, her car was awesome! She had a deep red Aston Martin. I couldn't get enough of it. I got to drive the car today, thanks to a bet she lost.( I made her let me drive, and then she dropped off my motorcycle before Charlie got home.)

I pulled out, enjoying the quiet purr of the car's engine. Allison turned the radio up, and our favorite station came on. Pop/country music only. We sang along to Let Me Love You, by Ne-Yo. I got out at my house, and Ally slid into the driver's seat. She sped away, and yelled goodbye.

Smiling to myself, I walked up the drive to my house. As I fumbled with the keys, a dark figure caught my eye. It appeared to be male, and watching me. I blinked, and he was gone.

Finally opening the door, I rushed inside to start on dinner. Charlie would be home soon enough. He was always hungry when he got home, so I started cooking my infamous macaroni and cheese. Taylor used to love it. I hoped Charlie would.

"Hey, Chime," Charlie said warmly, hanging up his gun belt and his bulletproof vest.

I grinned at him, and started cutting up meat to put in. He smiled back, and went into the living room to catch the game.

As soon as he left the room, I let out a sigh and leaned against the counter. I looked at my wrist and remembered the day I got it. Taylor and I were playing with Renee's arts and crafts supplies.

We looked through everything and found a box full of beads. We showed Renee and she gave us string to make jewelry. Taylor found twine and we used that with big beads. We pinkie swore never to take them off, unless we absolutely, totally, had to. I've kept my promise.

Every time I look at it I get a strong sense of deja vu. I got that same feeling right when I saw the shadow man.

The macaroni had cooked, so I called Charlie into the dining room. He took one look at the dish, and dug in. When he finished, he looked up at me and smiled. "That was amazing, Chime. You cook really well. You sure didn't get that from Renee or me." he said, smiling, and I agreed.

Renee was a horrible cook. She burnt most everything and what she didn't was disgusting. She was bad at a lot of things, really. Especially at being a mom.

She was too immature to be a mom. Taylor and I took care of her more than she did us. She was rude to us, and thought we were evil beings sent to destroy her life. I was glad to get away.

After dinner I texted Ally for a while, then sat down to watch T.V with Charlie. He put on _Cowboys and Aliens,_ and we watched it through the last credit, discussing it during the credits.

"Dad?" He looked up at me. "Yeah?' "I'm tired, can I go to bed now?" He smiled and stood up. "Alright. Give your old Dad a hug first, though." Grinning, I jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Goodnight, Chime," he whispered. " G'night Dad," I told him, running up the stairs to my room.

I changed into my Victoria Secret pajamas and flopped myself down on the bed. I was close to falling asleep when my window slid up. I pretended to be asleep, and listened for footsteps. When I could hear them getting close to my bed, I jumped up and got ready to fight.

I looked at the man, and saw that he was the one from the woods. He looked up and his face was full of regret,and sorrow. I was shocked. "James?Is... How..You're alive."

He frowned. "Yes. I'm sorry about trying to hurt you. I didn't mean to. I wanted to show you something. I think you'll be surprised if you let me show you. May I?"

Should I? No. "Sure. Let's see then," I waited for him to show me his surprise. He dashed outside, and I could hear him talking with somebody. A female.

When he got back inside, he smiled at me. "Don't freak out, ok?" I nodded, and he called out for somebody to come in at a normal tone. He put his hand over my eyes and waited for the person to step in my window before he uncovered them.

She had blond hair, green eyes, and was my height. She smiled at me and I gaped at her.

"Taylor?"

**R&R, please. Plus, I need a beta, so if you're interested...**


	2. Storytelling, and Pranks

**So I still need a beta. Who thinks I own Twilight? (stares at people who raise hands) Ok, you, you, and you are idiots. R&R**

"Omigosh it's you! Taylor, I missed you so much. Renee said you were killed. And... I... Tay, I love you." I was speed talking. I did that when I got all emotional.

"Oh, Bell, I missed you so much. You look so different. I guess I do too." She wrapped her arms around me in a vice-tight hug. We stood that way for a long time. Then James cleared his throat.

Something dawned on me. "Taylor, how did you get in here?" She grinned. "You never miss a thing. I had help. From somebody I think you'll like. Come on up, ya'll," she called the last part.

Then two people climbed through my window together, holding hands. The female was stunning. She had long brown hair that had beautiful honey tints that framed her face only. She wore a plaid shirt that tied just above her stomach. She wore Hollister shorts. Taylor wore the same thing, I realized. The male had on low rise jeans and wore a shirt that said "Don't Mess With Texas" and they all wore cowboy/girl hats and boots.

Taylor spoke first. "Bell, this is Peter and Charlotte. I call them Petey and Char. They are from Texas, as am I." When she spoke next her southern accent became prominent. "They grew tired of my worrying about you, so we came to make sure you were fine. I was wondering if you'd remember me, and you seem to. I wanna know if you'd come to Texas with us. I wanna know my sis."

Whoa. Wait a minute... "Before I say yes, Tay, how are you alive? And do you know what they are?" Peter and Charlotte looked shocked. " You know?" Tay's voice was shell-shocked. "Yeah. Long story. I'm hearing yours first, though."

"Alright. When we were 10, I was kidnapped. By a vampire called Maria. She tried to turn me, and I fought back for just enough time. Petey and Char saved me, and took me in. They told me about vampires, the Volturi, and made me swear not to tell nobody. They took me in as a daughter of sorts. I was worried about ya. They got so tired of me complainin' they took me ta see ya. And here we are."

" .GOD! Maria kidnapped you! That's crazy! She, well, your story ties into Jasper's.

"Well, tell us, darlin," Peter said, smiling at me. "Well, I was seventeen when I moved to Forks to live with our Dad..."

By the end of my story, Tay was crying for me, Charlotte looked like she would cry if she could, and Peter was looking at me in awe. "Bella, you're saying that you lived through all that? Right? You weren't dreaming?" I looked up at Peter and grinned. "Yes, I'm sure I wasn't asleep. It all happened. Right, James?"

Everybody else forgot he was there. I didn't. He smiled at me. "Yes, Bella, it did. I'm sorry for that, by the way." "I know you are. It's fine. Vampire's get thirsty. It happens. I know you only tried to find me to tell me about my sister."

"Yea, Bella-" I cut Tay off. "No. Not Bella. Bella died when Edward left. Call me Izzy. My friends do." She smiled. "Well, _Izzy_, I was gonna say, will you come with us? To Texas?"

Hmm... "Sure. But I'll need to get packed. And what about Charlie?" "Tell him you want to get a job down in Texas and you'll finish school there. Tell him you'll call all the time." Tay's advice was sound. "Alright, I will. In the morning. I'm_ tired_." I lay back down on the bed, and motioned for Tay to lay down with me. "Would the rest of you stay? Just for tonight? You can leave in the morning, but I'd like you to stay tonight." Everyone nodded. I smiled, put my arm around Tay, and fell asleep.

In the morning, I woke up to smiling faces. Tay was already awake, and looking through my closet. "Wow, Izzy, you're closet is awesome!" She was jumping up and down. "I know," I said, grinning. Tay got dressed in my clothes and picked out my outfit too. A black shirt that went down to mid stomach and said "Bite Me" on top, and a mini denim skirt on bottom with black tights. She threw a pair of black high heels at me, and I slipped them on.

She pushed me out the door, and I walked downstairs. 'Hey, Dad." I said. He grinned, and went back to his cereal. Go on Izzy, just spit it out. "I want to move to Texas, Dad." Well, I spit it out. So did he. His cereal went flying. "You WHAT? Do you have a job? Do you have a house? What about school?" "I'll finish school in Texas, Dad. I have a job at the college. I bought a house yesterday. The college is called Galveston College. Look it up if you wish. P.S., I'm already packed.(Peter & Charlotte packed for me, except my clothes, Tay wanted to look through them) I promise to call all the time. I'm leaving _now." _He smiled sadly. "I can't stop you, can I?" I looked down, but shook my head no. He pulled me in for a hug. "I'll miss you, kid," he mumbled into my hair.

We packed my clothes together and he helped me load my things into my truck. "Dad, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads up. I really wish I would've told you. Goodbye. I'll call you as soon as I get there. See ya." I hugged him. "Bye, Chime. I'll miss you. Drive safe." I hugged him harder. "Bye, Dad."

I got in the truck, and drove to Jess'. She opened the door on the first ring. "Hey, Jess. I'm moving." She screamed. "OMIGOSH! You're moving! Izzy, why didn't you tell me?I'm gonna miss you so much, Izzy!" She hugged me. "I'm gonna miss you too. I'm moving to Texas. Galveston." Thank goodness Tay wrote me a not with all the info I needed. That's twice now, I've had to use this info. "When are you leaving, Izzy?" she asked.

"Now." "Oh. Bye, I guess," she said, looking down. "Yeah. Bye. Call me, k? Love ya." She nodded. I walked off the porch and got in the truck. I pulled out, and saw her waving, tears streaming down her face. My breathing hitched, and I felt myself crying too. I would miss her. This is only the first goodbye and I'm crying already.

I said goodbye to Mike next. He hugged me and told me he loved me. I told him the same. Our group of friends were family. We loved each other. Nobody got left out.

Next, I went to Ang's house. She grinned, and told me 'good luck' and hugged me so tight I had to remind her I needed to breathe.

Then I went to Jake's house. He was closest to Ang's place. He cried, told me he loved me, and made me promise to call him everyday. I'd miss my big, strong, werewolf. Well, my big, blubbering, werewolf, anyway.

I went to Ty's place next. He hugged me and told me to "Be careful little white girl. See ya shortie." I hugged him so hard, I thought I may break.

I went to see Ally and Anna last. I was gonna miss Anna's jokes, Ally's playful arguments with her, and hanging out with them. They were family. Now I was leaving family.

Their house was in Port Angeles, so I could go to the airport after I said goodbye. When I got to their house, Ally and Anna were on the steps – with their suitcases. What the hell?

"We heard from Jess that you were moving. We decided to come with. Since Mom and Dad left, we wanted to completely forget about them. Being in their house isn't helping. So, we want to come with you. If that's alright?" She finished with a question I knew she knew the answer to. "Oh, Ally, Anna, I'd love for you to come with me. You are serious, right?"

They laughed. "Well, _duh, _don't be silly. So... when are we going, and where?" Jess didn't tell them, did she? Well, here goes. "We're moving to Texas. Today." I winced on the last part. They both shrieked. "Today? Awesome! So, we're leaving now, aren't we?" Anna was the first to fully recover from shock. I'm not surprised she was excited. Dork.

If they're going to be living with me... "Guys, I've got a secret to tell you in the car. Promise not to freak?" They looked at each other, and grinned. "Sure," they said simultaneously. Weird. "Then, get in the car!" My words were filled with nervousness. I hope they'll see why.

When they got in, both of them looked at me expectantly. I started the truck, and started my story. ~ (ps,~ means time skip)

I had a good audience. They would gasp in all the right places, and their faces would show their worry as well. They would laugh at Emmett's antics, and frowned when I told them how Rosalie nearly refused to protect me. Anna cried multiple times. When I nearly died was one of the times she cried, as was when He left. She cried when I told her how hurt I was, and again when I told her how much I hated Him. I was surprised how sensitive she really was.  
Ally showed no emotion. She would gasp when she realized how much pain I went through and, she was pretty mad at Rosalie, but she was very careful. She tried to be surprised when I told her about vampires, but it was obvious to me, that she wasn't. That scared me. How could she possibly know?!  
When I finished telling the story, Anna asked me one question. "So... vampires are real?" I laughed once, and told her, yes.  
We pulled into a hotel parking lot, and I called Taylor. She said she was 5 minutes away. I hung up, and we checked in. I got enough beds for all of us, even though two didn't sleep.

When Taylor, Peter, and Char got here, I quickly introduced them. Ally was wary of Peter and Char, and that worried me even more. She obviously knew a lot about vampires. I didn't tell them about the eye color thing. Anna realized they had red eyes about thirty minutes after they arrived. " Why are your eyes red?" she asked. "I thought they would be golden."

Peter and Char were shocked. I giggled, and they turned to glare at me. " What the hell? You didn't tell me they knew! Or that they were coming with!" Char yelled at me. I shrunk away, scared. "I only just told them. I didn't know they were coming with 'till I got to their house to say goodbye. I'm sorry," my voice was small and high. Too high. So high Taylor looked up at me, and grinned. She knew me too well. I looked her in the eye, and she nodded, ever so slightly.

"Guys, I've gotta make a phone call, if that's alright with Peter and Char?" Tay said, leaving the room slowly. She caught on so quickly. Maybe this would work. That'd be AWESOME! Peter and Char nodded at her, then looked at each other, worried. Ha, they thought they scared the humans.

I quickly looked at Ally and Anna, and they nodded to show that they'd caught on. I grinned slightly, and immediately turned it into a quivering frown. Slowly, they made their way to me, holding their arms out, and saying they were sorry, they didn't mean to scare us. I accepted their arms, and then somebody came bursting through the door. Nice timing.

**Ok, so... What did you think? I barely got any reviews for the first chapter, so let me stress this. I WANT MY REVIEWS! Joking. Ish. Review, and you'll find a nice, naked, Jasper laying on your bed. **


End file.
